Kurse (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Algrim, '''also known as '''Kurse '''and Algrim the Strong, is a very loyal lieutenant of the Dark Elf leader; Malekith. Loyally serving his master during the war against the Asgardians, he was one of the few Dark Elves who survived the catastrophe that almost wiped out their race. Five thousand years later, Algrim didn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to transform into the last of the '''Kursed, a Dark Elf "super soldier", so they could unleash their revenge on Asgard. He served as the secondary antagonist of the 2013 Marvel movie Thor: The Dark World. He was portrayed by actor Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbage who will portray Killer Croc in Suicide Squad. In Thor: Dark World The War with Asgard : "Malekith, the Asgardians attack." : ―Algrim to Malekith Algrim served his race as Malekith's loyal Lieutenant. When the Dark Elves attempted to unleash the Aether into the Nine Realms during the time of the Convergence, they were confronted by the Asgardians and their leader, Bor. After a lengthy war, Malekith realized the battle could not be won now and they escaped into their ship while the rest of their race was killed. Algrim joined Malekith and the Dark Elves in hibernation for 5000 years until the next Convergence would occur. As The Last of the Kursed The time of the Convergence finally came and Jane Foster of Earthunintentionally discovered and absorbed the Aether, becoming a host body to its power. The Dark Elves sensed the Aether and awoke from their slumber before returning to the wasteland ofSvartalfheim. Discovering the Aether host was on Asgard, Malekithset his sights for revenge before turning to Algrim for his loyalty. Algrim readily agreed to make the ultimate sacrifice for the Dark Elves and volunteered to become the last of the Kursed, a type of Dark Elf super soldier created from pure darkness. Malekith stabbed Algrim in his stomach and inserted a Kursed Stone. Departing from the Dark Elves, Algrim disguised himself as aMarauder, hiding his face beneath a horned, beastial mask helmet. Falling into ranks with a group of Marauders, Algrim allowed himself to be captured by the Asgardians and taken to the Asgardian Dungeons. Inside the impenetrable prison, Algrim removed theKursed Stone from his stomach and crushed it with his fist. The stone began to melt into lava and to be absorbed into Algrim's entire body, merging his clothes and helmet into his skin, turning him into a giant beast before unleashing an explosion within the cell. Using a terrified Marauder, Algrim, now full of immense power, smashed his way out of the cell. Using his new found strength, Algrim let loose the rest of the imprisoned Marauders on the Asgardian guards. Before leaving the dungeons, Algrim decided to leave Loki inside his cell who went on to give Algrim directions. Taking on Loki's advice, Algrim located Asgard's shield generator. Using his new powers, Algrim burnt away all Asgardian Guards he crossed before destroying the generator, allowing the rest of the Dark Elves to invade Asgard. Algrim then went on to find Malekith in mid duel with Queen Frigga. Disarming her, Algrim watched as Malekith attempted to take the Aether from Jane Foster, revealed to be an illusion created by Frigga. Knowing she would not reveal Jane's location, Algrim stabbed her in the back with her own sword, killing her. Thor, the Asgardian Prince rushed to the scene and threw a bolt of lightning at Malekith, burning his face. Algrim grabbed his master and ran for the balcony with Thor throwing his hammer at Algrim, only for it to knock the duo over the balcony and onto their ship. Escaping from Asgard, Algrim had Malekith put into hibernation to recover his strength. His Last Fight over Svartalfheim Returning to Svartalfheim, the scarred Malekith awoke from his sleep, ready to once again attack Asgard. However, Malekith sensed that the Aetherwas now on the planet. Algrim joined his master's side as they left their ship and sighted Thor, Loki and Jane Foster standing on a hilltop. Out of the blue, Loki then betrayed Thor, stabbing him and kicking him down the hill and chopping off his hand. Grabbing Jane as his prisoner, Loki revealed that he originated from Jotunheim and wanted to see Asgard's demise. Algrim confirmed this to Malekith, stating that he was a prisoner in the Asgardian Dungeons. Malekith accepted Loki's aid and began to draw the Aether out of Jane's body. Loki, however, revealed his betrayal as a trick, returning Thor's hand who summoned his hammer and struck the Aether with lightning, shattering the Aether. Fortunately, Malekith revealed the Aether was too strong to be destroyed and absorbed it into himself. Leaving with his master for their ship, Algrim threw aBlack Hole Grenade at Loki, only for Thor to save him. Staying behind as his ship left, Algrim challenged Thor, throwing him around with his superior strength. Demise Proving himself stronger, Algrim even deflected Thor's hammer and began savagely beating him on the ground. Loki suddenly stabbed Algrim's chest with a sword, only for Algrim to grab him and force him against his body, pushing the blade straight through him before throwing him to the ground. Getting the last laugh, Loki had used the opportunity to activate Algrim's Black Hole Grenades attached to his belt. Unable to remove them, Algrim was sucked into the Black Hole and ultimately killed. Powers and Abilities Powers Algrim's Dark Elf physiology already made his abilities much greater than that of a human being. However, as a Kursed, he became one of the physically most powerful beings within the Nine Realms that could surpass evenThor's immense strength (a feat acquired by barely anyone). * Superhuman Strength: Algrim's original level of strength as a Dark Elf was tremendously increased to incalculable superhuman levels thanks to the Kursed Stone. He proved able to easily smash Asgardian architecture, punch right through nigh-impenetrable Asgardian force fields, send Thor flying or knock him down with a single blow, and completely overpower the mighty Asgardian in a brutal fight, to the point that Thor sustained injuries and was unable to effectively fight back. Algrim was even unfazed by blows fromMjølnir, and could even deflect the hammer in full flight, in spite of it being one of the most powerful weapons in existence. * Superhuman Durability: After becoming Kursed, Algrim's body became extremely durable and resistant to physical injury. He has been struck by Asgardian blades, withstood a direct blast from the Asgardian Shield generator, and even taken direct blows from Thor and Mjølnir with no apparent injury or effect. ABlack Hole Grenade was one of the few things powerful enough to destroy him, completely. * Longevity: Although not immortal, Algrim does age at a pace much more slowly when compared to human beings, being able to survive 5000 years. This longevity, however, was sacrificed when he became Kursed. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, Algrim can be injured. However, his Dark Elf physiology, along with the fact that he is a Kursed, allows him to regenerate at a rapid rate, much faster than that of a human being. Abilities * Expert Combatant: As a Kursed, Algrim became a formidable hand to hand combatant, relying primarily on brawling techniques that allowed him to make full use of his tremendous strength, enabling him to overpower Thor without much effort; despite the latter's great strength and possession of one of the most powerful weapons in existence. * Multilingualism: Algrim spoke Shiväisith, the language of the Dark Elves, and also understood English, though he did not speak the latter when conversing with Malekith. Relationships Allies * Dark Elves ** Malekith - Leader Enemies * Asgardians ** Bor † ** Odin ** Frigga † ** Thor * Jane Foster * Loki - Killer Trivia * In the comics, Algrim was the largest and strongest of the Dark Elves, who become Kurse after being defeated by Thor. He eventually reformed and was given the name Valgoth, and died while defending Asgard and its children during Ragnarök. ** The mask that Algrim wears before right before becoming a Kursed is a nod to his original look in the comics. * A different version of Algrim, this one called Kurse, appears in the non-canon comic Captain America & Thor: Avengers!. When Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun broke into the Citadel of Spires, Kurse was summoned to fight against them. Gallery Kurse 2.png Kurse !3A8D34.jpg Kurse !3A8D35.jpg Kurse 3A8D65588.jpg Kurse Thor-2-art-6.jpg Kurse !3A8D32.jpg Category:Thor Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Mutated Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Minion Category:Vandals Category:Giant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Conspirators